


Feeling Frosty

by Satella



Series: Barry and Len Kissing (and Other Good Things™) [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, F/M, Fluff, FrostWave, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, conflicting personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satella/pseuds/Satella
Summary: Mick gets dropped off back in 2015 so that the team can catch a small break in between missions. Len is probably going to go out and flirt with Long-Johns, Ray and Kendra are probably going to get weird in Central, and everyone else is probably going to go visit loved ones. What does Mick want to do? Antagonize Cisco until he gets his gun upgraded, but he enters The Flash Cave™ to find an... interesting sight.





	Feeling Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite brief, but I may or may not turn it into something. It's more than likely 100% trash, so I mean. Keep that in mind.

Mick Rory was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for being. People often saw him as a mindless idiot who could only be controlled by his partner. Which was not even close to the truth. Couldn’t be further, really. Mick would sometimes even need to be Len’s voice of reason because he could overthink any situation and get trapped in his own head, especially where Underoos is concerned.

He was a good leader, could be levelheaded (when absolutely necessary...and if he wasn’t, Len could definitely keep him in check) in stressful situations, and he could talk strategy like no one else. Not to mention his street smarts. While he couldn’t answer scientific or historical questions very accurately (nor care enough to learn), he could keep you alive with practical knowledge, which proved to be just as important, if not more. No one could really say who learned more from the other with the long, complicated friendship between Len and Mick.

When he saw a familiar doctor, huddled in the corner of the cortex in the Flash Cave, he knew he needed to do something. He was not dumb and he knew a person in distress when he saw one.

 

* * *

 

 

Gideon had dropped them back in 2015 so they could check in with their families and the Rogues. Honestly, Rip was probably getting sick of being locked in the Wave Rider with a bunch of lovesick cry babies. Snart may or may not have been the catalyst, trigger finger itching to freeze a few things to draw out his favorite piece of eye candy. Whether it was to get his shit together and finally bed the hero or just up his game in their strange flirting, Mick didn’t know.

And Ray. Haircut wanted to take Bird Lady out for an actual date so that they could enjoy a little time away from their team. Not to mention the Professor wanted to see his wife and daughter. And Jax also wanted to see the Professor’s daughter, but for personal reasons that he thought were not public knowledge (which totally were).

Lance was probably going to go visit the Arrow and her sister. And whatever hot piece she had. If he remembered correctly, she seemed to hit it off quite well with the Danvers sisters, and one in particular. Lucky duck.

So that just left Mick.

Mick decided to head over to the Flash Cave so that he could bully Cisco into making a few repairs and upgrades on his gun, but he did not expect to be met with a woman crying silently in the corner, knees drawn to her chest as her face was buried as far as possible into herself to try and block out the world around her.

His eyes shot around the normally buzzing cortex and he realized that they were the only two here. Which was weird in itself. You’d think Len would have triggered the Flash alarm by now and his little Team of nerds would be hot into action, but his eyes fell back on her lone figure. In a strange array of clothes. She normally wore her perfectly trimmed pencil skirts and pressed blouses with extremely high stiletto heels, not tightly fitted pants and form fitting shirts and jackets.

Something was off with her. So much so that Mick had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. It looked like her hair was in a battle with itself, fluctuating between being a bright, snowy white and its usual auburn. And her sobs were quiet and semi-controlled, like she was terrified or bothered by the prospect of just cutting loose and getting it out, like something awful could happen if she relinquished control.

Slowly, he crept into the room, trying to remain as silent as possible, stopping just shy of breaching her personal space. He placed a soft, warm hand on her shoulder, almost immediately hissing out as his fingers began being wicked of their warmth. She startled out of her sobbing trance, eyes wide as her head flung back, taking in the man attempting to comfort her.

“What’s wrong, Doc?” he gritted out between clenched teeth, trying to pretend the cold wasn’t hurting his hand and freaking him out.

“Mick Rory?” she asked brokenly, another stray sob breaking through her confusion, wracking her to the core. Her eyes were fighting to stay a normal color and were constantly flashing with fear and anger, giving her face an eerie glow.

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s goin’ on? Why ya cryin’? And why are my fingers ‘bout to fall off?” he attempted to lighten the atmosphere, but only succeeded in further upsetting her at drawing attention back to why she was crying. Her eyes became icy and her hair turned entirely white, causing Mick to shift back uncomfortably and withdraw the hand he had resting on her shoulder.

“Doc?”

She barked out a cruel chuckle, slowly rising up from her spot crouched in the corner. Mick began backing up, raising his hands in a placating gesture to show he had no intentions of harming her.

“Caitlin has… Checked out for the moment. She seems terrified of you,” the cold voice purred out, taunting him with its register.

“Checked out?”

He was so confused. What the fuck was going on? The last time he saw the Doc was when they landed back in 2015 a few months ago. She seemed perfectly normal. She even went so far as to be friendly and inviting to Mick and offered to give him a physical and update his medical records. Which he definitely didn’t deserve after he strapped her to that bomb.

In his defense, he and Len weren’t actually batshit crazy. But they had to ham up their personas to fit their monikers. Yeah, he was a bit of a pyromaniac. And he was slightly crazy. But he had a moral code. No innocents and no women and children. They knew the Flash would make it in time and that it was more for scare than anything else. They even put a fail safe in place to make sure she would be okay.

But she didn’t know that.

And what was with this crazy look in her eyes? And the hair? And the ice cold skin? Is she okay? When did this happen?

A million questions were swarming around his head as he tried to keep a decent amount of space between them, the only relief provided by the welcome weight of his heat gun holstered to his thigh. Though, he did not know if he would be able to use it, not toward the woman in front of him. Caitlin Snow was a legitimately good person and Mick would be hard pressed to bring harm to her, even at the expense of his own safety. His self preservation instincts were great, but not when it came to certain individuals. Namely doctors who took care of his team. And wore a smile that brightened a room, clinical or otherwise, it always contained some form of warmth.

And while Mick has quite the questionable past, he has been trying to change his future for the better. (He wouldn’t readily admit that, but it was true. Mick and Len were still criminals, but it was more about boredom in their downtime than it was for a score… Who knew it would ever get to this place?)

“You can think of us as… Roommates who share this vessel. I’m her other half now. When there is a threat to her well being, I come out to play. You tried to kill her. Do you think I’m going to let that happen again?”

Ice started forming around her fingertips and sliding up her arms, encasing them in a thin layer of blue that came to a pointed tip.

Mick was so lost. Did they fuck up the timeline so much that the Good Doctor was now a meta? Did the Flash fuck up the timeline? (Barry fucked the timeline so much that Mick wondered if he had stamina left for Len afterward.) Are they even in the right universe? Was she going to try and kill him?

“Ain’t here for trouble. I just came to talk to Ramon.”

She stared him down for a moment before the ice began melting from her fingers, her eyes flashing between brown and blue as Caitlin fought for control over herself. A small yelp escaped her lips as she raised her hands to grip her head.

“I’m so sorry!” she managed to rasp out, collapsing in on herself. Before she could actually crumble to the ground, Mick darted forward and caught her, hefting her up and carrying her to one of the beds in the medbay and gingerly laying her on it, plopping down in a chair across from her as he decided to get to the bottom of this.

“Nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout. What’s goin’ on, Doc?”

She seemed to think for a moment and her hair went back to its normal dark color, winning the battle between the ice pumping through her veins. How much should she tell him? They were kind of on the same side now. And he seemed… worried? Like he wanted to help?

“Something changed in the timeline and it caused the dark matter in my DNA to awaken. Apparently I always had the ability to be a meta-human, but it took the resetting of our timeline to trigger it. And now I have to constantly fight for control of my mind with _her_.” The last part was bitterly grit out.

“Ah, angry roommate. I know all about that from my stays in Iron Heights.”

There was a moment of silence before a small chuckle escaped her. A small quirk of the lips lit up Mick’s face, if ever so slightly. Well, his comment had the desired effect.

“I’m not quite sure it’s the same thing, however. Whenever I get scared or angry… She has a habit of making herself known. I am so sorry I lost control of myself. I know she tried threatening you, but I wouldn’t have let her do anything.”

He just shook his head and batted his hand, gesturing for her to forget it.

“It’s no big deal. You have reasons to be scared of me. Ain’t exactly man of the year like Long-Johns.”

Her eye twitched for a moment at the strange nickname, then she realized he was referring to Barry. All she could do was chuckle.

“Well, yes, you did terrify me. But I also know that you are slightly… What should I say? Reformed? We might not have the best track record between our two teams, but Barry seems to trust you and _Cold_ ,” he smirked at her use of his partner’s nickname, “and I entirely trust Barry’s judgment. Besides, I have seen your work first hand since you joined the Wave Rider. Heroism looks good on you.”

Her cheeks had a rosy hue to them. Much more inviting that the scarily beautiful face of the woman who made a brief appearance merely minutes ago.

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes at her.

“Hero ain’t on the resume. I’m just in this for the ride. And to steal shit. And maybe punch Nazis.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Rory.” She just rolled her eyes at him, slowly starting to feel more comfortable in her own skin and in his presence.

Caitlin really meant what she said. Barry genuinely believed the two criminals turned over a new leaf. She partially believed he said that because he needed reassurance in his obsession with Leonard Snart and reaffirming that he was a good man so he wouldn’t feel bad about pining over a heartless criminal, but also because he genuinely believed it. Barry was a bleeding heart, but he was also incredibly intelligent.

And after the run-in with Wells/Thawne, he was once bitten and twice shy, becoming incredibly critical of every relationship he ever had with anyone because of the paranoia of being betrayed by someone he trusted so heavily. If he got through those obstacles with these two, she knew she could trust his opinion of the men in question.

Though, Mick was more of a loose canon than his partner.

But Sara also trusted them both. Trusted them more than she did Barry. And Barry trusted Sara fiercely.

So they couldn’t be all that bad.

“It’s Mick, Frosty. You can call me Mick.”

She grinned at him.

“Only if you call me Caitlin.”


End file.
